codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Kiwi
Kiwi is the pet dog of Odd Della Robbia, who lives in the students bottom dresser drawer where he has a bed, food and water. Even though pets are forbidden at Kadic, most of the other students don't mind and actually pet the dog on occasion. The only ones to ever threaten Kiwi's exposure are Jim, Sissi, and X.A.N.A. Etymology Kiwi's name is obviously derived after the fruit of the same name, hinting Odd might have a liking for them. Kiwi is also name of flightless birds that inhabits New Zealand. Habitat Kiwi lives in the room of Odd and Ulrich, in the bottom dresser, which Sissi once shut Kiwi inside of after the dog had humiliated her. Taken outside for walks by Odd in a couple of episodes. And also taken in by Yumi's family in another couple of episodes. Appearance Despite being a rather ugly canine, Kiwi is very popular among fans. ]] With grayish a fur and long, crooked snout, Kiwi is a Miniature Bull Terrier. *Kiwi's skeleton is seen when Odd is trying to smuggle his dog through airport Security, claiming it was a skeleton, and was a science project, even though it was obviously moving. Personality *Despite being left alone many times and even being tossed around a couple of times, Kiwi is very loyal to Odd. *Kiwi hates the noise of vacuum cleaners. *He's afraid of Kiwi 2, his robotic counterpart created by Jeremie. Abilities *Despite his dumb apparence, Kiwi possesses a high intellect, even recognizing faces and dangers. *He has also been used to track people by scent. When all mobile phones confiscated in ''Satellite, Kiwi served as a messenger, holding the notes in his collar. *In Killer Music, Kiwi is used as a dancing subject by Odd, even going so far as to waltz with the dog and tossing him discreetly, much to the amusement of fans. Odd's love *In the XANA Awakens episodes, Ulrich steals Kiwi to be Jeremie's "guinea pig" to test the scanners. Odd is then virtualized for the first time when he goes into the scanner to get Kiwi and Kiwi jumps out right before the scanner closes. *You can tell Odd is quite fond of Kiwi because he is always drawing pictures of him in class when he should be paying attention. When Odd is in Lyoko, he has a picture of Kiwi on his outfit, and his night clothes do too. People actually sometimes make fun of Kiwi, saying he is dumb (even though he is quite smart). Odd always stands up for Kiwi and has never treated him badly. *It is revealed in A Space Oddity that Odd feeds Kiwi steamed vegetables and prevents Kiwi from eating potato chips since he can't digest them, as well as no mustard because it gives him gas. Trivia *In Attack of the Zombies, Kiwi is possessed by XANA to bite other people to change them into zombies. *In A Space Oddity, the Ishiyama family calls him "Lichi". The name was first given to him by Hiroki. *Odd tends to call him "my little diggity-dog". *Kiwi doesn't make appearance in Code Lyoko Evolution. Reason has been confirmed that Kiwi will be staying with Odds sisters. *He is voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff. Gallery 12 kiwi.png 14 kiwi gets caught.png 2011-08-14 1359.png Garage Kids Kiwi.gif|Kiwi in Garage Kids. Desincarnation_129.jpg|Ulrich speaking through Kiwi in Nobody in Particular. kiwi.jpg kiwi-2.jpg kiwi-scratching-womp-womp.png 5 kiwi gets bugged.png|Kiwi is hurt by hornets in Swarming Attack. Kiwi on a bed.png Kiwi with Undies.png|Kiwi with Jeremy's underpants Kiwi 2 2.png|Kiwi meets Kiwi 2 in The Robots. Kiwi el scaredo.png|Kiwi doesn't approve of Kiwi 2. Tumblr m3misonsH81qbotu4o1 500.jpg Kiwi-tackle.png Kiwi peeing.png 22 why does this make me laugh so much.png 15 devious plans.png 4 kiwi doesn't like dance music.png 7 mission accomplished.png 2011-10-03 2057.png 2011-09-15 0937 001.png IMG 1211.PNG IMG 1247.PNG Kiwi watches.PNG Triple sot 143.jpg Triple sot 130.jpg Kiwi .jpg|Look what I found Sniffing.jpg|Where is he? Oh no.jpg Bite.jpg|Possessed by X.A.N.A. Tumblr lvr6p2nH4u1qfh7oz.png Kiwodd 364.jpg Sabotage 207.jpg Sabotage 141.jpg Sabotage 140.jpg Attack of the Zombies XANA attacks Kiwi image 1.png Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png es:Kiwi Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:XANA's vessels Category:Needs Captions